Fírnen
'Fírnen '(pronounced "Feer-nin") is a male Dragon, bonded to the Elf Queen Arya. Physical appearance Fírnen's scales were the colors of forest leaves with the sun shining through them and the finest emeralds , and became near white at the base of his paws. His eyes were not the same colour as his scales, unlike the other dragons, but were in fact amber. It was unknown how he perceived the colours in his vision, although greens were likely more vibrant than other colours. He had white spikes, although they were a darker shade than Saphira's. He was still young at the end of the Rider War and so had a more gangly body than Saphira's, with thinner legs than Thorn or Glaedr. The origins of his name are from one of Arya's old friends. Personality Fírnen was a very young dragon, only around five to six months old. His age is measured by his ability to breathe fire. As Eragon said when they finally met face to face, his mental voice was deep, even deeper than Glaedr's, Vrael's dragon Umaroth, or any of the Eldunarí. Due to being raised away from everyone except Arya and animals for a longer time than Saphira, he is very unsure of what he can do until he meets Saphira, when she tested him for mating by fighting with him. He is described as having a sunlit, happy mind. History He hatched from the green dragon egg, which was seized from Galbatorix's chamber at the end of Inheritance. By listening to the thoughts of the dragon inside the egg, Galbatorix determined that this dragon was male. June 2009 Q&A with Christopher Paolini, Apr. 23, 2011 This information was first revealed to Eragon by Murtagh at the Battle of the Burning Plains. Fírnen hatched for the elf Arya when she had arrived at Tialdarí Hall and was queen. She raised him on the Crags of Tel'naeír (Oromis' and Glaedr's old home) until he was able to defend himself. He and Arya visited Eragon before her coronation announcement and also stayed with him until his departure to find a new land in which to raise the Dragon Riders once more. He and Saphira were mates for a short time before Eragon left to find a new place for the dragons to be raised. Both Saphira and Fírnen were depressed at their separation. None of his lineage is known as of now. Romance Saphira was his mate for a short time. This may be because Arya and Eragon had feelings for each other and these feelings were given to the dragons. Then they Fucked. Trivia * Before Fírnen's name was revealed, he was nicknamed "Greeni". * Fírnen is not the only known dragon to have a different eye color than his scales but Shruikan as well, who had pale blue eyes. * He is the only dragon left in civilized Alagaesia as Thorn has left, wandering with Murtagh. Glaedr and Shruikan are dead and Saphira has left to raise the dragon eggs. It is unknown whether Saphira will lay eggs sired by Firnen. * The last three (known) dragon eggs in existence all had their scales as the different colours of the cones in human eyes, (Saphira = Blue, Thorn = Red, Firnen = Green.) Gallery Inheritance Sweden (Arvtagaren).jpg Screen Shot 2014-02-25 at 5.48.50 PM.png|Arya and young Firnen See also * Inheritance * Arya References de:Fírnen es:Fírnen pl:Fírnen ru:Фирнен Category:Dragons Category:Males